


Youth

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Life Crisis, M/M, Protective Lee Taeyong, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Supporting boyfriend, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: Future can be terrifying.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Kudos: 20





	Youth

Being away from home was not easy at all. It had been one year since he got his college degree and all the jobs he'd been doing were short and not that well remunerated. He sure had some money saved, and even if it ran out, his mom wouldn't think twice to provide him some.  
But his birthday was just around the corner, and turning 25 was a big deal. Yuta couldn't stop thinking that he was a full-grown adult now, and society treated him like one. He needed to be fully independent.  
Those indolent years of youth seemed too far away now, and he needed to finally face life.

"Wow," Taeyong said after noticing his boyfriend staring into nowhere, totally still. "I can even see the smoke coming out of your ears. What are you thinking of?"

Yuta blinked a couple of times, going back to reality. "Just... life," he rubbed his face a little too roughly. "I need to get my shit together."

Taeyong left his laid position and sat with his legs crossed. "What do you mean? Your life is really good." Yuta imitated Taeyong, sitting next to him.

Saying that for him was easy. His boyfriend had a full-time job as a dance teacher and co-owned an academy with one of his best friends. And on top of that, he was in his own country; no language barriers, no major problems. He was already set.

Yuta's discontent grimace worried Taeyong, who kept on talking. "You have jobs, money saved, you know two languages and in the process of learning a third one. You also have a serious relationship, and your family fully supports you no matter what."

Seeing Taeyong think of his life like that was somehow comforting. "Yeah, I know all that. But I still don't have a stable job. It terrifies me to think that no one wants me full-time, and you know I tried sending my CV." 

"Like what? Two times?" Taeyong laughed. "Come on, Yuta. Don't be so anxious, and don't wait for the one place you send it to call you. Relax and send it to wherever you can, somebody will hire you for sure."

It wasn't that easy. What if more than one place called? What if he had to say no to one job because he found another one? 'Why did you send your CV then' they would say and-- 

"Yuta!" Taeyong shook him a little, and as if he had read Yuta's mind, he continued. "It's better to have options to choose than not having anything," he brushed his boyfriend's hair with his fingers and smiled. "Let's go home and find you a job."

Yuta's uneasy feeling dimmed down, and he finally showed a more relaxed facade. "Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "indolent", which means lazy.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
